


Gordon's sick

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [27]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While on Earth Gordon becomes ill and John takes care of him





	

It was a quiet day on Tracy Island. John Tracy was enjoying his much needed (according to Grandma) break. He sighed as he read on his book and nibbled on his toast. Most of his family was out now; Scott had important business meetings to sit through, Virgil had taken Grandma to Penny’s, Alan had taken Brains to a science conference, and lastly Kayo was off on patrol. So that left him and Gordon.

            He frowned. He adored Gordon much like the rest of his family but if he was being honest sometimes Gordon got on his nerves. The second youngest child enjoyed pranks almost as much as John enjoyed space. One nice thing about being on Thunderbird five is that he was mostly prank prof. The last time the legendary Gordon tried a prank; Scott caught him and threatened to make him stay on the station for two days. He shivered he’d hate to clean up after that.

            He turned another page and decided to check on EOS. The AI was monitoring everything in case International Rescue was needed. “Hello EOS how’s things?”

            “Things are well John.” She answered. “However, I have been monitoring the villa. You’re brother Gordon has not moved from his room at all today.”

            He frowned. “Not even for a swim?”

            “Nope.”

            This meant one or two things; he was either about to get pranked or Gordon was sick. With a sigh he decided to check on his brother.

            He made his way to where their rooms were. Gordon’s was the first in the hallway so he could get to the pool without waking the others as he liked to swim during all times of the day. He rapped on the door, “Gordon.”

            No answer

            He frowned even more. He tried the handle finding it to be unlocked. He opened the door. If he was being honest he hated going into Gordon’s room. The young adult lived in a messy state. Even Alan was better about picking up after himself.

            “Gordon.” He called again

            This time he got an answer. “Ugh John is that you.” Gordon’s voice sounded horse.

            He got close and seen that his brother looked awful. His skin was pale sweat beading on his fore head. Clearly he was not faking. “Are you okay?” he asked almost out of habit

            “Do I freaking look okay? I feel like I’m about to die.”

            He looked at him. “Clearly you are running a fever.” He sighed. He hated taking care of sick brothers because every time they got him sick.

            “Could you *cough* get me some water?”

            He took off to the kitchen and gathered a few bottles of water and returned to him with them.

            Gordon downed the first bottle. “Feels great.”

            “You need food.” John stated more so than asked.

            “That’s what I like about you Johnny. You get right to the point.” He tried to laugh but ended up having a coughing fit.

            “You feel up to eating?”

            “If I tell you no will you leave it alone?”

            “Nope.” John said shaking his head. He’s not going to leave one sick brother starving; Scott or Grandma would be upset if he did.

            “Fine. I’ll gag down some soup.”

            “Good fine choice.”

            John left the room and found a can of chicken noddle soup and prepared it for his brother, he grabbed a sleeve of crackers and returned to his sick sibling.

            Gordon sat up in the bed as John brought the tray over to him. “Thanks.” He grumbled

            “I also got you some cold medicine.”

            “Thanks.” He sipped the soup and took the medication. A few coughs later he looked up at John. “Have I ever told you you’re a pretty good brother?”

            John made a mocking look of thought. “Not recently I think.”

            He coughed again as he tried to laugh. “I remember that time when I was a kid when I got sick… that stomach bug and you looked after me because dad and grandma was busy.”

            “I also remember getting extremely sick after that myself.” He said shaking his head. Not one of his proudest moments

            “Yeah? Didn’t you throw up on Scott?”

            John blushed. “Possibly. I seem to remember being so sick that I don’t remember most of it.”

            Gordon finished off his soup. “Oh I remember it. I’m sure Scott does too if you asked him.”

            “I’d rather not.” He said taking the bowl. “Would you like anything else before I leave this contaminated room?”

            “I have a cold John not the plague.”

            “I’m not taking any chances.”

            Gordon sighed. “You can bring me my book,” he said pointing at a book lying by his closet. “And my gaming system.”

            John handed him all the stuff. “That all?”

            “Yeah make me feel better.”

            “I’m not a miracle worker sorry.”

            “That’ll be all then.” Gordon said with mock authority and waved him off

            “Alright, call if you need me.”

            “Okay.” He said opening his book. “By the way thanks again. You’re a kick ass brother.”

            He chuckled. “Any time.”

            The next day Gordon felt like and brand new Tracy and John found himself with a cold.

            John cursed his rotten luck as he lay in bed. A knock at his door and in came Gordon with soup.

            Handing him the tray Gordon said. “I hear this stuff works miracles. Oh and the cold medicine works well too.”

            John coughed and thanked him. “Once again you got me sick.”

            Gordon shrugged. “It’s what I do I guess. Now be a good boy and eat your soup.”

            John couldn’t help but laugh. He figured it was time for Gordon to take care of him.


End file.
